


Yours Fearfully (Podfic)

by aquabluejay



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, letter writing, nasty canon-typical metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Yours Fearfully" by Kismet Jeska</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Fearfully (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KismetJeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetJeska/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yours Fearfully](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898312) by [KismetJeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetJeska/pseuds/KismetJeska). 



Podfic  
Author: KismetJeska  
Read by: aquabluejay

File hosted on Mediafire  
File type: MP3  
Length: 13 minutes, 29 seconds ; 00:13:29  
Listen or Download: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hoopylhdia0a972/Yours%20Fearfully.mp3


End file.
